


Anything for you

by Phoebe1901



Category: Joniss - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Love, Pregnancy, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe1901/pseuds/Phoebe1901
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss and Johanna are extremely happy and in love and something is about to make them even happier</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Katniss looked out the window at the blanket of snow that had settled over the victors village, she watched the children and families playing in the snow happily. The district had been rebuilt courtesy of district 13 and it was now a small peaceful town. It had been three years since the end of the rebellion and as katniss looked out onto the snow she remembered the night she had returned to district 12.

That day the snow had settled and Peeta had just left to go and work in the bakery. He left at 8 and would be back at 6. The moment Peeta had walked out of the front door, katniss heard the back door open and felt Johanna's arms wrap around her from behind and her lips grace her neck.  
"I need to tell him soon, I can't go on like this Jo, last night he tried to put his hands in my underwear."  
"What? Who the fuck does he think he is?!"  
"That's the thing Jo. He thinks he's my boyfriend. Don't worry I went to sleep on the sofa. I can't live in the same house as him. He's always here, always. He hardly ever stays in his own house. "  
"It's okay kitty Kat, don't be upset baby, it'll be okay"  
Katniss looked into Johanna's eyes and saw that thing she'd seen every night since she gave Johanna the bundle of pine needles in 13. Love. Jo pulled katniss in and kissed her, it was a kiss filled with love and passion, heat. Their kisses always were. The heat took over and Jo pinned Kat against a wall and slid her hand up kat's tee shirt. Then as Jo's hand cupped katniss' left breast, katniss pulled Jo closer to her with the waistband of Jo's jeans. As katniss' hands slid onto Johanna's ass and squeezed they heard a splat.

They looked towards the sound to see a very shocked Peeta standing with a smashed cake on the floor in front of him.  
"Peeta I'm sorry I was going to tell you tonight, I'm so sor-"  
"Johanna. You chose Johanna?"  
"Peeta.." Katniss was cut off by Peeta's hysterical laughter  
"All this time me and Gale thought you couldn't chose between us and you chose JOHANNA MASON?! Hahaha"

The laughter faded as Peeta left the house.  
"Baby? You okay"  
"Yeah, I feel better, because I know that tonight is the first night since 13 that I get to sleep with you again Jo-Jo."  
"Yeah, come on, let's clean up this mess, and get my things moved over here"

That night Jo got into bed and motioned for katniss to join her, as Kat climbed into bed Jo pulled her on top of her, their bodies grinded against eachother and in between kisses they both sighed and whispered eachothers names. Jo's hand wandered down katniss' body and two of her fingers entered katniss, they both moaned, however, their moans were cut short when Johanna pulled out.  
"Kat, all my stuff is here now and I have something I want us to have now, it's up to you but I have it in one of my boxes, so can I ask you something, can we do something?"  
"What is it Jo, what do you want baby?"  
"I want to take you in a way I haven't taken you before, when I was in the Capitol a few years ago, I bought something, and I was wondering if we could use it?"  
"Okay baby"  
Johanna walked across the room, rummaged through a box then got back into bed, after a few minutes of fiddling, she positioned herself over katniss.  
"You ready beautiful?"  
"Yes, kiss me"  
Johanna's lips met katniss' as she thrusted her hips pushing into katniss, who cried out.  
"I'm sorry did it hurt?!"  
"No don't stop"  
katniss moaned Johanna kept thrusting and katniss' own hand slid down her body to circle her own clit. Katniss screamed Johanna's name as she climaxed and Johanna felt a surge of smugness as her lover fell apart beneath her.

Remembering that day made katniss blush, and think about every other night for the past 3 years in which the two of them had been utterly at the others mercy. The last couple of months had been different for the couple though. Johanna spent most nights now resting her head on katniss' swollen stomach and talking to the two tiny babies inside. That's why remembering her first day back in 12 also brought back the feeling of guilt.

In the Capitol they had found a way to merge Johanna and katniss' eggs together and put them back into kat's womb so the babies would have the DNA of both girls, however, sperm was still needed and Peeta forgot all about the betrayal and kindly volunteered to donate. That was 8 months ago now, and katniss now looked like she'd swallowed a planet. Johanna came downstairs from her nap and smiled at katniss.  
"Hello mummy" she sleepily chuckled "how are my angels today" she asked gently placing her hands on katniss' stomach.  
"Busy" katniss replied as she lowered her self onto the sofa, "I'm just ready to meet them now"  
"Same, I'm so excited baby" Johanna smiled.

Two nights later katniss woke up at 3 am with stomach pains. She felt the bedsheets, they were soaking wet.  
"Shit, Johanna, Johanna get up, OWWW"  
"Fuck, Kat baby what's wrong?!"  
"It's now Jo, they're coming"  
Johanna looked terrified, she kissed katniss and ran to the bath room, she grabbed towels and brought them back to the bed she put the quilt and pillows behind katniss to support her back and grabbed her phone, she rang mrs Everdeen and Prim, Effie, Haymitch, Peeta and Finnick and Annie. Upon arrival, mrs E, Prim, Effie and Annie ran upstairs to assist Johanna while Haymitch, Peeta and Finnick waited anxiously downstairs. Johanna didn't let go of katniss until she heard a baby cry.  
"I've got a grandson" Mrs Everdeen whispered through tears as she handed him to Johanna while katniss caught her breath. Tears streamed down Jo's face. "Isaac" she murmured stroking her sons face, only to be distracted by katniss calmly saying,  
" um sorry to disturb you Jo but I need you" Johanna handed thier son to Prim and held katniss as Annie, Effie prim and Mrs E spoke words of encouragement to katniss, finally their daughter emerged, screaming bloody murder.  
"She's absolutly yours Jo," everyone laughed.

Once everyone had held the babies and gone home that night, Jo and Kat say up in bed cradling their little angels, Isaac and jasmine.  
"I'm so so so proud of you kat, I hope you know that, I love you"  
"I love you too jo, but I gotta say, you owe me for this haha"  
"For you, anything baby girl"


	2. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss decides to take Johanna somewhere very special for their anniversary

“mummy, mummy! wake up!”

“yeah come on my yummy mummy, wake up” johanna smirked stroking katniss’ face as Isaac and Jasmine jumped on the bed, “why dont you two little monsters go and watch some cartoons, me and mummy will be down in a few minutes”

the twins ran down the stairs and johanna laughed as she heard them singing along to their favourite cartoons opening song.

“get up lazy bones, you’ve had enough of a lie in now” johanna laughed throwing a pair of pyjama shorts and a tee shirt at katniss.

“you need to put something on before going downstairs brainless, i cant believe its actually been 3 years since we’ve been able to walk around naked and screw in the middle of the day where ever we wanted” johanna said with a wink.

“well, this week we’ll be able to do just that again” katniss smiled

“i wish you’d tell me where we are going kitty kat”

“it wouldnt be a surprise then would it silly”

“you’re not the only one who has a surprise, come on” johanna said taking katniss by the hand and dragging her downstairs.

katniss sat in the kitchen and waited for johanna to bring her surprise.

“you ready?” johanna shouted from the living room

“yeah”

the twins came in holding a huge picnic basket between the two of them, katniss opened it to reveal, a bottle of champagne, two glasses, a large container of katniss’ favourite plum and lamb stew with rice and cheese buns, a box of chocolates, a silver envelope and a small silver box.

“you can open the envelope and box tonight, but i thought we could go on a family picnic as we wont be seeing the babies for a few days?”

“johanna...its perfect...thank you” Katniss whispered as she threw her arms around johanna and kissed her.

they ushered the twins upstairs, got them washed, put their suncream on and got them dressed then went to get dressed themselves.

as they walked through the victors village towards the park, they bumped into peeta, delly and their son.

“hey kids, hey kat, hey jo” Peeta said in a happy tone, it had been 6 years since he had found out about johanna and katniss and being peeta, always kind and forgiving he and delly had stayed extremely good friends with the girls and their children were good friends.

“you off for your picnic?”

“yeah, so does everyone in 12 know about this then jo?” katniss laughed.

“anyway, dont let us keep you, what time you leaving later?”

“5“ jo replied “guess im not the only one telling people my plans am i? haha! peeta please tell me where im going?”

“i cant do that jo, kat would kill me haha, but i can tell you that you’ll love it, go on enjoy your picnic and if we dont see you before you go, have an amazing time”

“thanks peeta”

At three they carried two sleepy 3 year olds and an almost empty picnic basket across the district back the the victors village. when they got into the house they let the kids lay on the sofa for a bit as they checked that they had everything they needed and carried their stuff down stairs whe the door bell rang. johanna answered it to see prim, rory and mrs everdeen. johanna remembered having to explain her and katniss’ relationship to 13 year old prim when they first came back to 12 as prim had never seen a lesbian relationship before. now she smiled as her 19 year old sister in law, holding tightly onto rory’s hand woke the twins and lifted jasmine while rory took isaac.

“are you sure you’ll be okay to look after them for the next few days? if you want you can bring them to us early, if not bring them on friday. thats 5 days, are you sure thats okay?” katniss said fussing over the twins.

“katniss, calm down, we’ll see them in 5 days okay?”

“johannas right kat” prim reassured her “they’ll be fine okay? now go or you’ll miss your train”

the girls said goodbye to the babies and headed off, hand in hand.

After the rebellion was over and Panem was restarted train tracks were built from district to district making it much quicker to travel, meaning it only took the train two hours to get to district 7.

“katniss... i cant believe you... you’re amazing”

“come on baby, it gets better” katniss told johanna, leading her further into the district. They kept walking until they reached a trail into the woods. after 20 minutes of following the trail they arrive at a small log cabin. katniss produces a key from her pocket, opens the door and gestures for johanna to enter. once inside johanna looks around in awe. there is a small log fire lit in the fire place, a sofa big enough for two people, a coffee table and bookshelves packed with books and dvds. katniss leads johanna to put the suitcases in the bedroom. the bedroom is quite big, with a walk in wardrobe and en suite bathroom, a four poster double bed with fairy lights hung all over the poles instead of curtains.

“come on, i need to show you something else” katniss smiles leading a speechless johanna into another room, one with two small beds, toys and two wardrobes.

“why are there already toys and stuff kat?”

“well, i didnt rent this cabin jo. i had it built. its ours for when we feel like getting away from twelve. its all ours for when ever we want”

“kat...i dont know what to say...”

“you dont have to say anything” katniss replied pressing her lips against johannas.

“you see johanna, we are in the middle of the woods with no one around, and in the middle of the woods, no one can hear you scream” katniss laughed as she swept johanna off her feet and carried her back into thier bedroom.

they fell onto the bed, kissing frantically, as if they couldnt get enough of eachother. johanna rolled on top of katniss and straddled her while katniss removed her tee shirt and bra and kissed down johannas neck towards her breasts, occasionally stopping to mark her territory, leaving bruises along johanna’s collarbone, until she reached her nipples, she flicked her tongue onto them then removed her own teeshirt and bra. johanna slipped out of her shorts and underwear then pulled katniss’ off for her. johanna kissed down from katniss’ breasts to her centre then flicked her tongue onto katniss’ clit. katniss’ words came out as a hiss,

“johannaaa...”

johanna’s tongue built in speed and she pushed two fingers inside katniss, pumping them in and out at a slow speed the start, then gradually building momentum.

“jo...jo...dont stop baby” katniss moaned.

johanna felt katniss’ walls tighten around her as she found her release and climaxed, screaming johanna’s name.

johanna, wiped her mouth and kissed katniss.

“how was that baby?”

“amazing”katniss whispered breathlessly

“good” johanna smiled cuddling into her wife.

“um what are you doing?” katniss asked sitting up

“having cuddles to fall asleep with, now come here so i can koala you”

“no. i havent given you the rest of your present yet” katniss said winking at johanna, “lay back and close your eyes”

johanna could hear katniss searching through one of the suitcases as she lay on the bed with her eyes closed. suddenly she felt katniss push inside her and she gasped. katniss continued bucking her hips, thrusting in and out of johanna. their lips met and their tongues danced together, fighting for dominance while johanna felt her self climaxing. her lips broke away from katniss’ while she screamed her name.

katniss pulled out of johanna and kissed her. she removed the dildo and threw it back into the suitcase and cuddled into johanna who was trembling.

“shhh stop shaking baby, come on lets go to sleep, i love you.”

“i love you too”

the next morning katniss woke to the smell of bacon. she wandered into the kitchen in nothing but her underwear and one of johanna’s oversized lumberjack shirts.

“smells good”

“should do, district 7 have the best bacon i have ever...” johanna’s voice trailed off at the sight of katniss in her shirt.

“what?”

“wow. you’re so beautiful, you’d think after 6 years i’d get used to it but i never do” johanna blushed

“shut up you adorable idiot, now come on, lets eat, then you can show me the wonders of 7“


End file.
